Trying to be human: A vampire story
by Lissy the Dunadan
Summary: What if Mitchell had little daughter? This is a little AU story. It starts before first season, but I don't know when I'll end. Sorry for my bad grammar ;)


**Sorry for my grammar. I'm fourteen-year-older polish fangirl and I'm still learning your language ;)**

Mitchell opened the door and shouted wearily: "Allison, Annie! I'm at home!". He threw off his bag and went to kitchen to eat something. Suddenly Annie appeared before him.

"Allison is sleeping, but if you want, I can..."

"No" he quickly replied. "Sorry, I forgot it is that late. I didn't want to awake you or her." Annie laughed softly.

"I can't sleep, Mitchell. I'm a ghost, don't you remember?". He took slice of bread and said:

"Sorry, I'm a little tired. I had a bad day." Annie looked at him sadly and asked:

"Would you like some tea?". Mitchell sighed and sat on the nearby chair.

"Annie, you're an angel..."

* * *

A moment later they were sitting in the living room. Annie was happy, 'cause her friend was finally with her. She didn't like when he was at work. She loved spending time with his little daughter, but it wasn't the same.

"So, how was at work?" asked Annie, placing her head on Mitchell's arm. He sipped his tea and answered shortly:

"As usual."

"That bad?"

Mitchell laughed sadly."My sweet ghost, I everyday wipe pee, shit and vomit off the floor. Do you think it can be a nice job?" Annie wriggled a little.

"If you want, I can find you a better..." she stared, but Mitchell interrupted her quickly.

"Annie, we both know, that it is the best job for me and George..."

"Wait!" she exclaimed, leaping from the sofa. "Where is George?". Mitchell looked at her like she was crazy and said:

"He had to stay longer, don't you remember?" While Mitchell was wiping spilled tea from his face, Annie was apologizing him for her inadvertence.

"Ssh, it's OK. After all, it's only tea" calmed her Mitchell, but she wanted to wipe off tea out of the chair. "Oh, come on, Annie. Let's talk about day. Please!" Finally, she sat with him on the sofa.

Mitchell was smiled to her and asked: "What was your day?" Annie looked at him, worried.

"It was good, but Allison has been sad almost all time! When I asked her what had happened she started cry. She didn't want to tell me why, but when she fell asleep, she was mumbling something about her mother and vampires." Mitchell thought that she was just having nightmares, but Annie didn't look like she was satisfied with that reply.

"Mitchell, can I ask you something?" said the ghost, taking his hand in hers. A Vampire looked at her, confused. "Of course" he replied, putting down cup on the table. He felt, that Annie's hand was shaking.

"What happened to her mother?" Mitchell knew he should not be surprised, but he was. He took a deep breath and started: "seven years ago I met women. She wasn't like others; she didn't want sex. Her name was Lindsay. She was young and beautiful. I didn't want to hurt or kill her, but I just couldn't let her be with another man. We started dating and..." he stopped for a moment to wipe away a tear running down his cheek "you know, we had sex. I know it was the worst decision I've ever made, but I just couldn't stop myself. She wanted it, Annie. She wanted it as much as I."

He looked in her eyes, filled with fear, but she didn't say a word. He felt another tear running down his cheek, but he didn't care about it. "Two months later she found out, that she was pregnant. I was so stupid... so stupid..." he was now crying openly. Annie hugged him.

"But... that wasn't end of the world." He rubbed his nose.

"Annie, that child was going to be like me, a monster! I was scared, but she was so happy... I could not understand her."

"She was just happy, Mitchell." said Annie, stroking his cheek. "Maybe she wanted to have your baby." Mitchell buried his face in his hands.

"But she was carrying a monster, not a baby!". Annie silenced him with a reproachful glance. "Ssh, what if Allison will hear that?". Mitchell shuddered and continued his tale.

"Everything seemed to be OK. Even I started to be more calm. When she went into labor, I drove with her to the hospital. But one of doctors... he was a vampire... I didn't know about it. He attacked her..."

"Oh no" whispered Annie.

"They said that, Lindsay won't survive. They only tried to deliver the baby. I was so angry... They didn't let me in. I was standing outside, listening to her screams. Near the morning, while I was sitting on the chair and listening to silence, a nurse came and told me that Lindsay is dead."

"Oh Mitchell, I'm so sorry..." quietly said Annie, but Mitchell didn't finish his story.

"I couldn't stop cry. She was all I loved and I lost her! But then a nurse came, with small bundle in her arms." Mitchell's face broken into a smile. "She gave it to me and said that, I've got healthy baby girl. I don't remember much more... Probably that's because of stress."

"But... what have you done with Allison?"

"I started to love her. She is my child, not a monster. I realized that when I first time saw her" he smiled to her and wiped his tears away.

"You look happy with her" she whispered.

"'Cause I am, Annie." She hugged him and then the doors creaked.

"Hi, guys" said George. He looked at them worriedly. "What happened?"

"Nothing, George" said Mitchell and moved away from Annie, taking the cup of tea. "I'm tired. Goodnight!" Mitchell winked at Annie and went upstairs. He came into bedroom he shared with Allison and quietly threw off clothes, leaving only underwear. He laid down beside his daughter.

"I love you, Ally" he mumbled, dozing off.


End file.
